Corruption: Demons Rising
by voice of morgoth
Summary: The next part in my corruption universe. The newly demonic creatures begin their long life of luxury. How long will it last before the world is shaken to its foundations?


Fireworks explode in the sky, brightening up the night. The loud explosions shake the forests outside of the town of Elkwood, scattering the beasts and animals. Another firework explodes. Sparkling blue and pink bedazzle the crowd. Young and old gather outside the mansion at the top of the hill overlooking the town.

Within the crowd sit the three demons known as the Valiant family. One has fiery red hair like the setting sun, wearing a hellish grin while watching her two pets, the other demons. The boy seems young. His skin is fair and smooth with short brown hair. His peer, another pet, has long raven hair and dresses in a pink shirt and white miniskirt, revealing her bare legs and almost showing her panties. They seem far too young to be dressed the way they are. No one realizes that they are both nearly thirty. The sexual and lustful beings watch as another firework bursts in the shape of a smiley face.

The town of Elkwood is celebrating the second decade of the appearance of Vicky, who brought the town away from the brink of economic collapse. Her money, stolen from one of the richest families in the world, has been used to give her and her pets a new life. After the fireworks, the crowd enters the mansion for a feast held in Vicky's honor. She sits at the head of the table with her two slaves beside her. Timmy and Trixie both have grown powerful with the aid of dark magic. The tattoos, made from black ink mixed with Vicky's demonic blood, were given to them over several long, painful months, becoming more and more intricate and complex. But on the day when the townsfolk are within their chambers, Timmy and Trixie hide the tattoos with their power, not wishing to disturb the people.

They have their staff bring exotic and imported foods from all over the world, prepared solely for the three devils and their guests. Trixie licks her lips, looking down at the plate of sliced Kobe beef and chopped potatoes. Timmy has salmon with lemon flavored sauce, rib eye beef, and charred shallots. Vicky simply prefers a plate of every meat. Dried, baked into bread, fried, or rare; she has portions of every size and type. She inhales her food like a ravenous dog before having several glasses of whiskey poured, aged nearly a hundred years and worth more than an entire year's salary for Vicky's old job.

"Let's see… 1938, Fiddleford Estate."

"Cost fifty thousand." Trixie says. Vicky hands two shot glasses to her companions, much to the confusion of one of the servants.

"Uh, you… you can't have that."

"How much are we paying you?" Vicky asks.

"I, uh… a lot."

"Yes. A lot. So don't argue with me unless you want to find a job somewhere else."

Vicky silences any potential protests with her dominative will. The mayor walks over to Vicky and gives a bow of respect. Vicky smiles politely, hiding her wolfish nature as the mayor sits down between Vicky and Trixie.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving our city, Miss Valiant."

"It was nothing. Just me doing the work that needs doing."

"How can we ever repay you?"

"Well, you can tell me where you get that perfume!"

Vicky and the mayor laugh politely as Timmy and Trixie speak in their thoughts.

" _The mayor's annoying."_ Timmy thinks.

" _You're just jealous because she's taking up Vicky's time."_

" _And her perfume is disgusting."_

Vicky grumbles, sensing her pets' voices in her head. Their thoughts distract Vicky from maintaining the conversation with the mayor.

" _Listen twerps, I don't need you two distracting me when I'm trying to chat with the bimbo. Stop thinking and start talking. And if it makes you feel better, Timmy, I want to kill the mayor and take her job."_

Vicky settles her demonic slave's protests, allowing his mind to relax. In the midst of gossip and random babble, Timmy can see a lone figure wandering around. She carries herself with a happy, energetic air. She smiles and introduces herself to everyone in the party. But she's someone Timmy has never seen before from the town. He leaves the table to figure out the identity of the newcomer.

"Hey!" she says when Timmy walks over.

"Hi. Haven't seen you before."

"I'm new in town. Name's Bell."

"Short for Bella?"

"Yeah. So that's your big sis?"

"Yeah. This party's for her."

"Pretty cool. She's done a lot for this place, hasn't she?"

"She has... So what brings you here?"

"I heard about this cozy little place. I wanted a new start. So, what year are you in high school?"

Timmy has to think for a moment, remembering that while he is nearly thirty, he still retains his youthful appearance, the body Vicky enjoys the most.

"Sophomore."

"That's good. Got to keep those grades up, lest your brain go dumb dumb!" she says, laughing goofily. The strange girl keeps the attention of Timmy the entire evening. But Timmy feels as if someone is watching him. A presence has its eye upon him, but when he turns around, he sees nothing. The demonic boy keeps his eyes open for any intrusions, not knowing when or where someone or something will try to harm his lovers.

After the party the three return to their chambers. The servants retreat to their own quarters, not wishing to disturb their employers, knowing that they prefer their privacy. Hours later, as the butler prepares for bed after everyone else, he hears a knock on the large doors to the mansion. The scruffy old man looks through the slit, seeing a figure in a light jacked. He opens the door for the person, wondering what they're doing coming unannounced to the door at nearly midnight.

"Hello?" the bundled figure says in a voice that sounds bright and almost cheerful despite the lateness.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Uh, Bella. I, uh, left my purse here this afternoon. Could you take a look around?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

After the butler escorts Bella into the mansion he walks into the kitchen. He buzzes up to the main chambers of Vicky and speaks into the microphone.

"I know you have said not for me to disturb you, but we have an unexpected guest. She said she left her purse here, but there was no sign of anyone's belongings left here."

After several moments, Vicky's tired voice is heard within the kitchen. The butler shivers slightly, knowing he may have incurred her wrath.

"What's her name?"

"She called herself Bella."

"… You have some vacation days left. Be gone by tomorrow."

The butler swallows and takes several deep breaths. He knows exactly what his twisted masters have planned. He knows that they've decided to make the snooping presence disappear. He goes to explain to their victim that her purse wasn't seen, knowing that the next day she will vanish, seemingly into thin air.

In the chambers on the second floor, Vicky's tired hand slips away from the speaker. She returns to bed, snuggling up with her pets. Trixie has already fallen asleep, but Timmy remains awake, suspicious of the stranger Bella.

"Are you going to ask what that's all about?"

"I heard most of it. Was it Bella?"

"Yeah. Go see what she's up to."

Timmy obeys his master and slips out of the bed, redressing and walking down the stairs. He waits near the entrance, looking in on Bella and recognizing her from before. She talks aloud, as if speaking to someone on the phone.

"Huh?... Yeah, bro… come on, don't be like that… don't know. Maybe, but it just seems like a normal place… ah, who cares. At least we can spend some time together… yeah. Love you too."

Bella goes silent. As Timmy begins walking away, he feels the familiar sensation of being watched. He returns up the stairs and the strange presence seems to leave him. He shivers as he goes back in the bed.

"So, who is she?"

"She… she was talking to someone."

"Probably sent to investigate us. Chatting with one of her friends."

"She called him her brother. Weird."

"Means they're probably some hired siblings. Small business investigating us."

"Ugh, go back to sleep." Trixie mumbles. Vicky smirks and drops the conversation.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." Vicky whispers. Timmy nods and cuddles in for the night. Timmy begins to dream of a theme park. Distorted carousel music plays as he wanders the cold, brightly colored area. Countless grey, faceless humanoids meander through the park, using the various rides. They show no joy or fear, simply moving throughout their tiny existence. Timmy sees a roller coaster zoom past, filled with the same emotionless creatures. The only difference is another Timmy, smiling with bright yellow cat eyes. The other jumps out of the coaster and lands before Timmy, giving a bow. The entity walks up and shakes Timmy's hand vigorously.

" _Hey, me."_

" _Uh, what?"_

" _I'm you. The inner you. Strange imagination you've got."_

" _Weird place… don't even know what it is."_

" _An amusement park. A place to relax. You and your lovers like relaxing, don't you?"_

" _Uh, yeah."_

" _We should have them over."_

" _Yeah. We should."_

Vicky and Trixie appear within the dream. Vicky is smiling deviously while Trixie smiles brightly. She hurries over and drags Timmy into a hug while the dream other embraces Vicky. They begin walking to a Ferris wheel. The four get on and the wheel begins turning. The dream other turns to Timmy, grinning with a deranged smile.

" _So, Timmy. You and your friends have a lot of money."_

" _We do."_

" _But you don't seem like rich folk. I've met a few. Prideful, pompous pricks. Very silly."_

" _Yeah. We stole most of it."_

" _And why was that? I mean, besides money buying happiness, why hide who you are?"_

" _I… we left our home. Ran away because they tried to hurt me and Vicky."_

" _Who did?"_

" _My… my friends… family… Chester, Tootie, A.J. They thought I was wrong to love Vicky. Wrong to want to be with her."_

" _And you needed the money to have a life of fun and games. Well, I'll be leaving you to your… thing, with these two wonderful ladies."_

The dream other vanishes from the theme park, leaving Timmy alone. Timmy continues playing in the theme park for seemingly hours. He's in the middle of playing bumper cars with Trixie and Vick when the theme park music becomes static-like. His body begins to float away, falling out of the dream. Timmy wakes up to the sound of Vicky and Trixie walking around and getting dressed.

"Took you long enough to get up, twerp."

"Sorry. Had a weird dream. Some theme park or something." he mutters, yawning and stretching before moving out of the bed.

"Well, we have to deal with this 'Bella' person. Figure out what she knows."

Timmy nods and hurriedly dresses, wearing a pink buttoned up shirt with blue pants and shoes. Vicky dresses in a tuxedo and black and white striped shirt. She wears long black slacks and leather shoes, appearing proud and arrogant.

"I'm going to invite Bella over. Make sure everything's ready to deal with her."

"Yes, Vicky." Timmy replies. Vicky leaves their mansion at the top of the hill. She drives down to the small town below the manor. She chose this town for a reason. Small and out of the way, it allows her to maintain a closer eye on the comings and goings of those within. Anyone she doesn't know instantly alerts her suspicions. They've been hunted before. Hunted by demon slayers, government agents, and people searching for the lost money. All are buried in unmarked graves. Now, Timmy prepares another grave in the middle of the forest while Vicky searches the town. She drives to a motel on the outskirts of Elkwood. She finds Bella sitting on a chair outside, chatting on the phone.

"So yeah, I just… I got to go. Bye Greg."

The brown haired woman turns off her phone and beams a bright smile to Vicky as she comes over.

"So, Vicks… can I call you that?" Bella says.

"Sure. Welcome to the town of Elkwood."

"Nice place."

"It is… so, why are you staying at a rundown hotel?"

"I, uh… well, I kind of… have no place to stay…"

Bella grabs a handful of her hair and twists it nervously, embarrassed by her homelessness.

"So, you got nothing… where are you headed after here?"

"I don't know. Just, blargh."

"Blargh?" Vicky repeats with a laugh.

"Yeah… so, why'd you show up? Don't you have more important things to do?"

"My little bro saw a cute girl who was obviously down on her luck. And this is my home. I can't just sit by and let other people suffer."

"I… thanks… but I'm going to head out after another night."

"Well… why don't you work for us? I've got a new position opened up."

"I… well, I've got no place to stay."

"The mansion's big enough. I've got a spare room you can sleep in off hours."

Bella's smile grows. She's beaming from ear to ear.

"I… really?!"

"Yes. Come on, let's drive back."

Vicky smirks at the easily ensnared prey. She no longer cares if Bella is investigating Vicky or not. She simply wants to transform the bright and bubbly woman into a broken, sobbing wreck. She wants to kill the sweet and innocent creature. She shivers, becoming lustful simply from thinking about killing again. And then she shivers again. A shiver of feeling watched, as if something has grown angry by her presence. She turns around, seeing nothing.

"You okay?" Bella asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just got a chill for some reason." Vicky says, rubbing the back of her head. She shrugs before getting back in her car. Vicky drives back to the mansion with Bella in tow. She allows Bella to take her beaten up car into the garage. Vicky waits in her car as Bella walks up.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Nah, I have to head over to the mayor's office. Timmy and Trixie will show you around."

"Your bro?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Vicky gives a wave before pulling out of the garage, leaving Bella alone in the mansion. Timmy and Trixie wait in the living room by the fireplace, wearing matching pink clothes. They look up, seeing the new presence in the house. Timmy smiles as he runs over. But it's a mask. A mask to hide the emptiness he feels, knowing Vicky will likely kill Bella, guilty of spying on them or not.

"Uh, h-hey. Welcome." Timmy says, attempting to appear nervous and slightly infatuated, a mask he knows causes the female victims to lose their shields around him. He is often the one who drags the victims down to the cellar, where they are never seen again.

"Hi… so, can you show me around? Let me, like, get to know the place?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Timmy takes the bright and cheerful girl through the house, showing her where she'll be staying and explaining how she'll be helping maintain the mansion. And all throughout, he's smiling as brightly as she is. He appears happy and bright with her presence in the mansion. She turns to him as they stand outside her room.

"So, like, when do I get started, Timmy?"

"Tomorrow. We… I want to have dinner today. I mean, have you for dinner. I mean… it's the weekend, so, like, want to join us?"

Timmy stutters and moans, feigning a nervous nature. Bella smirks slightly before resting a hand on Timmy's shoulder. She smiles into his eyes and giggles.

"Uh, yeah. I'll join you… but, just so you know… no, I'm not interested. It's, like, 'wha?' I mean, you're… young, and I'm old… it'd be weird, you know?"

"I… sorry." Timmy whispers.

"It's okay. I mean, I remember crushing on the big, hunky guys. And my bro loved this goofy lumberjack lady. So no, it's okay. Just, I'm not into the romance scene right now. Too much crap going on."

Bella laughs awkwardly as Timmy smiles slightly, seemingly relieved after speaking his mind.

"I… okay."

"We good?" Bella says.

"Yeah. We good."

Bella and Timmy fist bump, both sighing in relief after an awkward situation.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up a bit… you don't mind me using one of the bathrooms?" Bella asks.

"No, it's fine."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. So, I'll see you later."

"See you later." she says with a wave.

Timmy begins walking away when he feels the sensation of being watched again. He looks around to see Bella has gone to her room and shut the door. After walking away, Timmy's cellphone vibrates. He takes his phone out and answers.

"Vicky?"

"Yeah. You aren't going to believe what I've found in Bella's car."

"What? What did you find?"

"No license or I.D. And the car's a rental. Got some paperwork, but the names are all scribbled out. Her name's… something with an M."

"She's probably looking into us."

"Yeah. Lot of people want to get back all that money."

"And… I keep getting the feeling something's watching me."

"… You too?... Weird… I want to finish this quick. We'll take her out tonight. Then we'll find out what this feeling's about."

"Love you."

Vicky shuts the phone off without saying goodbye. Timmy shivers with joy, knowing that she loves him all the same. He returns to Trixie's side for the time being, waiting for the hour when dinner will be prepared. Vicky returns once it's nighttime, pretending to have been with the mayor all day.

"Hey, twerp. Hey, twerpette. Where's Bella?"

"In her room. What about the staff?"

"We'll kill Bella and leave her in the room. Once everyone goes to bed, we'll bury the body."

Timmy nods, ready to do anything for his master's love. Timmy and Vicky approach Bella's chambers. Timmy knocks on the door, but finds that it's already open. He pushes the door open and walks in. He looks around for his victim. He feels a sudden pain on the back of his head. He turns around to see Bella waiting with a gun. She begins to pull the trigger. The metal cylinder clicks and Timmy flinches. But the world begins to turn grey. The flash of the gun begins to slow to a stop. Timmy opens his eyes, seeing a bullet inches from his face. He stumbles away as maniacal laughter echoes through the room. The laughter grows in strength until it's deafening, driving Timmy to cower away as a strange, humanoid shadow appears. The black mass appears in roughly the shape of a human body. A single yellow eye appears on the front of the shadowy entity. Looking closer, Timmy can see the creature is dressed in a tuxedo and top hat with a golden pyramid as a necklace. The one-eyed demon tips his hat to Timmy.

"Hey kid! How's it going?"

"What? What's going on?!"

"You're about to die! Funny thing, dying. It's not so bad once it's happened a few times. Then again, I've never had much to lose by dying!"

The creature hovers around the room and picks up a lamp. It seems curious about the lamp before throwing it aside. The lamp hits the wall and bounces off, landing on the ground.

"Who are you?"

"I'm nameless and aimless… but for now, call me Thamiezel."

The mad creature giggles psychotically. Its voice echoes from every corner, as if the creature is always right behind Timmy, speaking loudly in his ear.

"What do you want?"

"A simple… _favor…_ I need a new ride. My last one's all busted up."

"Let me go!"

"If you insist!" the creature says with sadistic glee in its voice. Timmy feels his body move back to where he started, staring right into a bullet about to pierce his forehead.

"Funny thing about you, demon boy. You have slight regenerative power. But it isn't enough against a magnum round expanding your cerebrum all over the room… oh well. I guess you don't care about Vicky and Trixie."

The bullet inches slightly closer. Timmy is powerless, forced to watch as time begins to move again.

"Wait!" Timmy shouts. Time freezes in place again. The demon hovers in a circle around Timmy, stalking him like a bird of prey. It stops in front of Timmy's face, glaring with its singular eye.

"Are you ready to make a deal?"

"Yes!"

"I just need to borrow a few moments of your time."

"Just stop her!"

"Shake on it?"

The demon extends a hand emitting blue fire. Timmy grabs it without question and shakes, sealing the deal. With the terms made, Timmy's mind is open. His defenses have lowered. The demonic shadow smiles. And it pulls, ripping Timmy's conscious mind out of his body. Timmy's body falls to the ground as his mind hovers above, watching Bella and Vicky fighting over baseball bat. Timmy realizes that Bella never had a gun. Seeing the bruise on the back of his body's neck, he realizes that the pain was caused by Bella smacking him with the bat. Timmy's body begins to move on its own. The strange creature glares at Vicky with a deranged grin. The same sort of smile that Vicky often wears. The smile of a monster ready to indulge its sadistic side.

"Oh, Viiiicky. My voluptuous, vile viiixen." Thamiezel says in a mischievous, sing-song voice.

Timmy's body leaps onto Bella and drags her to the floor. He looks deep into her eyes with mad fire.

"Hello, Shooting Star… fancy meeting you here."

Timmy screams at his body and jumps for it, desperate to regain control. But he's powerless against the other demon. He can only watch as Thamiezel stands slowly, staring unblinkingly into Vicky's eyes.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've had a body. And one so… _fun._ "

Thamiezel giggles as he stumbles slightly, not used to being affected by gravity in many years. He uses his demonic power to shield Bella from Vicky's power.

"Twerp, what are you doing?" Vicky says with a growl.

"Twerp? No, sorry. He's not available at the moment. Leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeep."

Timmy's body lunges at Vicky. He swipes and slashes at her before she kicks the demon off. He tumbles on the floor before finding his footing and attacks again. His hands go for Vicky's neck. He begins squeezing and choking her, filled with rage for her attempts to harm his sister.

"Tham… stop." Bella says in a whispered tone. Thamiezel looks over at her and stares in shock, remembering that she's still in the room. Still unsafe in the presence of the demons. Timmy's body moves away from Vicky, who begins choking on saliva. She spits out several dribbles and glares at the possessed body.

"Twerp… no… you aren't the twerp. Who the hell are you?"

"There are some who call me… Tim… no, wait. That's spirit boy."

Thamiezel turns to look at Timmy's spirit. Timmy is shouting obscenities and screaming at the demon.

"Man, your little fuckboy's stubborn. Still thinking he has a chance against me."

Timmy's body turns back to Vicky, mocking her with a vicious smile.

"Give me back my twerp! Now!"

"See, I would. But I need a few moments to occupy this body. And you're hurting my friend."

Thamiezel's smile turns into a frown as he inches closer, glaring at Vicky.

"I don't like that." he says in a low voice. Vicky attacks the body. She punches and kicks it, half trying to free her slave, half angry beyond all measure at Timmy's weakness. But every fist to the face and every knee to the groin simply makes the demon laugh louder. One of the other servants is knocking loudly on the door, terrified by the sound of fighting. Vicky stands up as Thamiezel's ally runs out, dashing away from the scene as Thamiezel corners Vicky. Timmy cries out in fear. He knows that the one calling herself Bella will reveal their location. That she'll tell the ones who hired her exactly what has happened.

"You tried to hurt someone very important to me… I think… I think I have to punish you." Thamiezel says. The butler and several servants walk in.

"What on Earth is going on here?"

"Me and my sister were playing. Weren't we, Valiant?"

Vicky is silent for several seconds. Then she turns to her staff.

"Yes. We were playing. Now get out."

"But miss-"

"GET OUT!"

Vicky sends her servants fleeing from her sight. Then she turns to the possessed body.

"Give me back… my Timmy… or I'll find your whore and kill her."

"You… you're funny. Still thinking you have control."

Timmy watches as his possessed body moves forward, smirking arrogantly at Vicky. But the smirk vanishes when Thamiezel sees his sister again. She's held in place by Trixie, who reveals her own dark and twisted side. Trixie has a knife placed to Bella's throat.

"Well then. It seems we've hit a stalemate." Thamiezel says, his arrogant smile returning.

"Trixie, kill the bitch."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I might get… ANGRY!"

Timmy screams, shocking Trixie and forcing Vicky back.

"And, believe me, you will not like it when I'm angry… you're going to let us go."

"No. We're going to fucking kill you!" Vicky shouts.

"No… you're going to let her go. And in return, I'll keep your secret. No one will know you three are here."

"Lying shit."

"I don't lie. It's bad for my reputation. I simply promised blondie and his bestest buddy I'd find you. Never said I'd tell them where you are. I mean, you could kill her. Then I'll tell everyone who you are. I'll throw this boy's body into a ravine. Then I'll cut his head off for good measure. I don't think an immortal like you would like having your loved ones die, leaving you behind. Heh."

Vicky remains silent, glaring down the demonic trickster. He smirks arrogantly, knowing he's bested Vicky.

"… Trixie, let Bella go."

Trixie moves the knife away from Bella's throat. Bella dashes out of the mansion, leaving the demons alone. Vicky turns back to Timmy's body.

"Now let my twerp go."

"In a couple minutes. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in a very long time."

Timmy's body pushes Vicky out of the way. Thamiezel runs down the hallway, passing through the dining room and through another hallway to reach the kitchen. He rummages through the cabinets as a cook stares blankly, confused and frightened by the strange behavior.

"Oh, uh, Valiant. What are you doing?"

"Hungry. Need to feed."

"Supper's in the dining room."

"Don't care. Hungry now. Too lazy to go down the hall."

Thamiezel tears open bags of chips and scoffs down whole handfuls. He guzzles bottles of soda and juice until the bottle is empty. He vomits onto the floor and then goes back for more food. Trixie walks in as the worried chef and Vicky watch the devil indulge his ravenous hunger.

"Now then… I've never had alcohol before… where's the wine cellar?"

"Give him back. Your girlfriend's gone, now give him back!"

Thamiezel ignores Vicky's prodding and runs out of the kitchen. He opens the doors down into the wine cellar. He gazes down into the blanket of darkness and smirks. Then he turns around and glares with a deranged grin at Vicky and Trixie.

"Race you to the bottom of the stairs!"

Timmy's body goes rigid. He begins leaning back. And then he falls over, smashing and breaking every bone in his body as he falls down the staircase. Vicky and Trixie run after him. They find Timmy's broken body at the bottom of the staircase, giggling with broken bones and mangled fingers. The demon attempts to move with the body, but Thamiezel finds that his puppet is broken.

"This… I have not had a body in several years. This is wonderful."

"Timmy?!" Trixie cries out, worrying for her lover's sanity.

"You know, I've never had sex before. What's it like?"

Trixie stutters at the question. The demon giggles before standing. He limps over to the rows of alcohol. He purposefully drains several bottles into his belly, knowing that Trixie and Vicky are powerless to stop him.

"If you ever come here again, I'll fucking kill that bitch." Vicky vows, trying to regain control of the situation. The devil smiles as he begins to feel the full force of the alcohol poisoning his host. The wobbly body tumbles into the rows of whiskey, breaking nearly a hundred expensive bottles.

"That… was a wonderful experience…"

With the body passed out, the demonic creature flees the mansion. Moments later, Timmy's eyes dart open. He turns to the side and hurls out the alcohol. For several minutes he lurches and spews out liquid while his body heals itself. Vicky frowns at her slave. After he finishes vomiting, he turns to his keeper with a pitiful frown, begging forgiveness. Vicky grabs him and lifts him up, growling in his face. Several servants walk down into the cellar, but Vicky sends them away with her dark will. She turns back to Timmy as he begins crying.

"What did you do?" Vicky asks.

"He… I saw you and her fighting… and then Mabel had a gun… I… I thought it was real. That she'd have killed you."

"You stupid bitch."

"I… he said that if we're shot in the head, it can still kill us… I… I didn't realize I was unconscious."

Vicky drops Timmy on the floor.

"Timmy, clean this up. You made this mess, now you fix it."

Vicky stomps up the stairs, leaving Timmy and Trixie in the cellar. Timmy realizes how close they are to being discovered. How the demon can simply return to the ones who summoned him and expose everything. But for now, all he can do is obey his master. Timmy finds the cleaning supplies and begins to clean the mess the demon made while Vicky deals with the curious servants, using her power to destroy their memories. Trixie joins Timmy, helping him scrub up the vomit and booze. She looks at him. She sees fear in his eyes. Terror at meeting something that so easily ensnared his mind.

"Timmy… what the fuck was that?"

"A demon. We were trying to deal with Bella, or whatever her name is. And she hit me, I think. I heard him. He was in my dreams last night. He knows we stole the money. He knows our names. He'll come after us again."

"They… without real proof, they can't do anything… but he might… I don't know. I just don't know."

After they clean the mess, the two return to the master bedroom. Timmy waits outside the door, not wishing to make his master angry. Trixie knocks weakly on the door.

"It's open." Vicky says from inside the room. Trixie enters the bedroom, leaving Timmy outside.

"So what did the little idiot tell you?"

"That thing attacked him in his dreams. He couldn't have known what was real and what wasn't."

"Stupid…" Vicky growls as she leans up. Trixie approaches her strange companion. Vicky stares into space, filled with anger for letting Bella get away.

"What was in his dream?" Vicky asks.

"Just… Timmy saw her with a gun. She was going to shoot him. Destroy his brain."

"That thing. It knows how to press buttons. I was almost ready to rip it apart… but that would have killed Timmy."

Vicky releases her rage in several long breaths. She looks back to the door.

"Timmy, you can come in." Vicky says loudly, knowing Timmy waits on the other side. He enters the main bedroom, closing the door and locking out any curious employees. Timmy approaches Vicky. He sits down near her. She drags him into a hug. More for her sake than his, selfishly clinging to him.

"Don't fuck up again." she says while digging her nails deep into Timmy's skin. He shivers in ecstasy at the sensation, loving the pain Vicky causes him. He waits for Vicky to say something. Then, hearing nothing, he begins to speak.

"I… I think he's Bella's brother… the one she was talking to."

"Brother? How can that thing have a sister?"

"Maybe it wasn't always a demon, like us. It changed."

"Well, whatever. I'm tired… we'll deal with this in the morning."

"Do you think we'll have to leave?" Trixie asks.

"We aren't. I don't run from my problems. I kill them."

Vicky's boast seems to set her pets at ease for the time being. They all begin to fall asleep, ignoring the worries of the future. With the dream devil and his sister gone, the three attempt to return to their luxuries lifestyle. But Vicky is on edge, knowing that she isn't the all-powerful demon she assumed she was. That her or her slaves could be attacked in their dreams, their weakest state, and not even know what has happened. Months pass before Vicky relaxes again, realizing that the demon maintained his end of the bargain and hadn't revealed their location. As the three sit on the roof watching fireworks for the fourth of July, Timmy begins speaking with Trixie, knowing Vicky can hear.

"Trixie, I've been reading on some of these occult things. Remember that weird book we stole when we robbed those rich people? Aldur's secrets?"

"What about it?"

"I've been reading more of it. We only looked up the stuff about us last time. But I've been looking up other demons."

"So what, exactly, attacked us?" Vicky asks as a large firework explodes overhead, covering the night sky with sparks of blue.

"I think it's a dream demon. Apparently they're so weak that simply knowing their name and knowing who and what they are can let you bind them with your mind. But they can also be the most dangerous due to their power over dreams."

"What other kinds of demons are there?"

"There's us. Half human, half demon. I thought we were the most powerful, but there's things bigger than us. Things that could take over the planet or kill us all. Dracula. Genghis Khan."

"I always wondered how that crazy bastard managed to kill so many people. Guess he did it with his demon power."

"He was still human when he conquered Asia, surprisingly enough. Only changed afterwards."

Vicky smirks at the idea of a simple human instigating a monstrous blood bath.

"So, makes you wonder what a real demon could do, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened to the old fart?"

"Aldur buried Genghis alive. He's somewhere in the Himilayas."

"Hah!"

Vicky cackles at the poor fate that befell the old warrior. Timmy can hear it in her voice. She doesn't believe Genghis deserved his fate. She doesn't believe it's any sort of cruel justice. She's simply amused.

"So, what else is there, my twerp?"

"There was one powerful demon that caught my eye. William Cypher or something like that. He was like that thing we fought. A dream creature, only this one could see through anything drawn in his image."

"What did he look like?"

Timmy removes a dollar bill and points to the Eye of Providence.

"He was here for thousands of years. And the demon that attacked us had a golden triangle for a necklace."

"Do you think it's him?" Trixie says.

"I… no. He has a different name. Thamel or something like that."

"Well, any way to kill them?" Vicky asks.

"Dream demons? Well, they aren't really alive in any sense. They're like spirits trapped on Earth. But… less. They're the lowest form of life."

Vicky smirks. She finds something she enjoys about the dream demon.

"So that pathetic shit's stuck on Earth with a human sister. Good. Hope he suffers."

Vicky laughs sickly as she watches the firework finale, enjoying the sound of hundreds of fireworks exploding so close. Timmy is barely paying attention, now more concerned with the far more powerful demons that wait in the shadows. Decades pass as Timmy continues researching the supernatural. Timmy sits in the library with several old books and journals open. Vicky walks into the room and looks at Timmy with a dark smile.

"Hey twerp."

"Oh… master."

"I love it when you call me that." she says, walking over and resting her head on Timmy's head, loving the scent of his air.

"So… you've been a good pet… a really good pet… so I'm going to give you a present."

"I… what is it?"

"We're going to Oregon. To Portland. There'll be something there you'll want to see."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Come on. We've got a flight scheduled in Birmingham."

"Have you told Trixie?"

"She isn't coming. I gave her present to her last year. Now it's your turn."

Timmy nods before closing the book he is studying. The two bump into Trixie near the entrance. She glances worriedly at Timmy. She knows what Vicky has planned.

Vicky takes him on a private charter to Portland. Timmy is tense, not knowing what his master has planned for him, only knowing her gift will test his resolve. Vicky has a limo escort her and Timmy to their destination. Timmy looks out the window, seeing the mortal humans wander aimlessly as the car passes by. He smirks, thinking back on his lost humanity. He turns to Vicky, who gazes deeply into his eyes.

"I… I love you, Vicky… I do…"

"Silly twerp."

The limo pulls up to a white building. It's lifeless, reminding him of a sterile hospital room. Vicky takes him inside. He sees the name of the building, Sampson's Retirement Home. Vicky walks past the front desk, using her power to influence the minds of the workers and divert their attention, preventing anyone from noticing the pair of them. Timmy remains silent. Vicky approaches one of the rooms and smiles. It's the smile of a monster ready to have fun. She pushes the door open and shoves Timmy inside. He can hear the sound of several machines beeping. He hears light snoring and the sound of a television on low volume, almost muted. Two people, both frail and withered with age, lie on a bed together. The man is bald and not paying attention to Timmy and Vicky, focusing only on the television with closed captioning. The woman is sleeping, hooked up to several machines and an I.V. bag.

"Say hello to Mr. Turner, twerp." Vicky whispers.

"My… my parents…"

Timmy begins crying and turns his head down, ashamed to be near them after so long. He knows that he could have turned back long ago. That he could have gone against Vicky but chose to stay at her side. Timmy's father hasn't heard them. Timmy begins to back away. Vicky looks at him with a smirk.

"You turning down my present?" she asks with a sly grin.

"Thank you… but… I… I can't love them… anymore."

"Love? Who said anything about that? Don't you want them to know how much they've failed? Don't you want to rub it in their faces? Your mom's a bit religious. Imagine the look on her face when she sees you now, all covered in scars and satanic symbols."

"Do… do you want me to?"

"Don't think about what I want, think about what _you_ want."

Timmy looks at his parents. His father hasn't heard a thing and hasn't noticed them. Timmy begins to back out of the room, not desiring to hurt his parents. Vicky turns and follows, disappointed that he didn't have the urge to toy with his family. But Timmy's father sees the familiar pink shirt, even with his blurred vision. His shaking hand fumbles for his glasses on the nightstand. He puts them on and looks at Timmy.

"I… Timmy?" Mr. Turner mumbles with a hoarse voice. Timmy pauses. He could run and pretend this day had never happened. He could offer an excuse for why he's dressed the way he is. Instead, he turns around, knowing he's already brought them pain. Knowing that all he can do now is offer them one last moment together. Timmy walks over to his parents' bedside. His hands are in his pockets. He hides his tattoos, not wishing to frighten his father any more than he already is.

"You… you're not real…"

"I am, Dad."

Timmy's father begins crying. He coughs and groans, whimpering with tears in his eyes. Timmy walks over to him. His father drags him into a hug, holding him close.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." his father mumbles.

"You… you didn't know."

Timmy pushes away. He pulls up a chair and sits across from his father while Vicky watches with a curious glare, wondering how the reunion will play out.

"I… you're young… that… that's not possible."

"It… it is… I'm… different now."

"I… how?"

Timmy looks over at Vicky. He reaches a hand for her, beckoning her to come over. She happily obliges, wanting to see Timmy's father stew in his anger for failing to realize what she was doing. Timmy's dad remembers her. He has never forgotten her and what she did to his son. And he has never forgiven himself for not noticing.

"You… you sick-"

"Dad, don't… don't."

Timmy's father goes silent, burying his rage and desire for revenge, knowing Vicky could easily overpower him. He sees her, just as youthful as when she claimed Timmy as her own. He remembers when he signed the adoption papers, allowing Timmy to go with Vicky. And now he knows that he sold his son to the monster who destroyed Timmy's innocence.

"Timmy… how are you… young?"

"I'm not human anymore… not fully."

Timmy allows his mask of humanity to fade. The tattoos marking his body appear in full. Half of his skin is covered in the dark ink, causing his father to grab his chest, terrified of his son's changed body.

"I'm… I changed. A long time ago."

Timmy's father, no longer under the effects of Vicky's subtle influence, realizes that his son's eyes are pink. The same unnatural pink eyes that Vicky has.

"What… did you do to my son?!"

Timmy's father wakes his wife with his shouting. She mumbles as she opens her eyes. The father and son are silent. They both hope that Timmy's mother will simply turn around and go back to sleep. The monitor begins to beep faster. Pained, labored breathing pierces the silent air. Timmy's mother knows exactly what she is seeing. Timmy begins to speak as tears well up in his eyes.

"She did what I wanted her to do… she made me just like her."

Timmy looks over the scars and tattoos on his right arm. He slides his finger along the arm, shivering at the touch.

"We… we're different… not human anymore."

"What… what are you?"

"Demon… we're demons… and we'll live forever. That's why she changed me… why she made me hers. So she wouldn't be alone."

"You sick…"

"Quiet." Vicky commands. She silences Timmy's father as his mother looks between her son and Vicky.

"Timmy… you're not Timmy! You're not Timmy!"

Timmy's mother attempts to scream, but her voice gives out. She chokes and coughs as she shakes, terrified of the creatures before her. Timmy stands up and begins to walk away. He looks back one last time, giving a limp wave to his parents.

"I just wanted to say goodbye… because we probably aren't going to see each other ever again."

"Timmy… don't… leave." his father begs.

"I… I have to go."

"You… you're sister…"

Timmy pauses in place. He begins to turn around, hearing those words. A sister. He has a sister.

"What?"

"I… we… h … we had her… after everything failed…"

"I… where is she?"

"I… we don't know… she's all over the place… you… you have to speak with her."

"No… she doesn't need to know about me."

Timmy turns around as fresh tears fall down his cheeks. Vicky looks back on his parents, glaring with a psychotic smile.

"He's mine… you lost him long ago. And I'm never letting go of my pet."

Vicky giggles sickly to herself as she walks away, leaving Timmy's mortified parents trapped in their frail, aging bodies. She approaches Timmy, who looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Vicky… I…"

"Shh… you belong to me, twerp."

Vicky pulls him closer, letting him rest on her chest. He closes his eyes, burying his tears and worries.

"Yes… I'm yours… forever."

Timmy and Vicky leave the retirement home and return to Elkwood. Timmy doesn't cry anymore. He buries the last of his humanity as he enters the doors of Vicky's mansion, never wanting to step out again. He forgets his friends. He forgets his sister. He forgets his parents. He forgets everyone but the people who matter, Vicky and Trixie.

The three demons remain locked away in their mansion. The days become years. The years become decades. The decades become centuries. Time passes in a daze as the indulgent devils maintain their dominance above the human race. They prevent anyone from discovering their immortal existence by claiming to be their own descendants, using their powers to give false memories to their servants. They watch as the glaciers begin melting beyond control and the oceans creep up on all shorelines. They watch as the water wells on the west coast dry up completely, turning the once vibrant land into a cold, lifeless desert. But the devils don't care for the changing world, so long as they have each other. They are each other's constant. Late during one of their dinners, Vicky begins speaking to her deranged partners.

"So, did you catch the new episode of The Nether Chronicles on your flight?"

"We did." Trixie says.

"Good. How was Europe?"

"It was awesome. You should have come." Timmy responds.

"Boring. Just listening to a bunch of mongoloids in different accents and looking at old, broken shit."

Timmy and Trixie chuckle at Vicky's reasoning for remaining locked away in their mansion. After the meal, they return to their bed in the same room they've always lived in. Timmy and Trixie look out through the window of their bedroom, watching the quiet wilderness. Timmy breathes calmly, relaxed at the sight of nature. A white glow emerges from the forest. And then another, and then another. Tens more appear. Then hundreds of glowing specters.

"What the hell is that?" Trixie asks. Vicky slides out of bed and walks over to see what has caught Timmy's attention.

"What… what is happening?" Trixie says, squeezing Timmy's hand. Vicky approaches them and looks out the window. The specters come closer, revealing themselves as spirits. Dark spirits with harsh faces and twisted hands with long, jagged fingers. Timmy hurries over to the lights and begins shutting them off. He blackens the room, preventing anything from looking in.

"The hell are you doing?" Vicky says.

"Spirits can sense you more easily in small light. Either pitch black or daylight will get them."

"Still doesn't explain them. I've never seen anything like this."

"This… this shouldn't be happening. They never come out in these numbers."

"And I take it you've seen ghosts before?" Vicky says.

"… I haven't…but Aldur's Secrets mentions them. There shouldn't be this many unless something's woken them up."

As the airborne spirits continue on their path towards civilization, several break off from the swarm and come to the mansion. They pass through the windows and walls, searching for the living. And the three come to realize that these spirits are not what they seem. One specter lashes out at Vicky. It manages to cut her skin with its knife-like fingernails. Screams erupt from the mansion as the spirits begin their assault. Vicky drags Timmy out of the room as Trixie flees with them. They see their servants fleeing, desperate to escape the dread figures.

"Timmy, how the hell do we fight them?!" Vicky shouts.

"I don't know! It says only the very powerful spirits should be able to harm our bodies!"

The three see wounds on several of their servants. They hear others scream before being silenced. Hundreds of awakened souls, all filled with the power to affect the mortal plane. Timmy, Vicky, and Trixie flee to the town of Elkwood below the hilltop mansion, along with their surviving staff. The spectral army continues to press forward as another force reveals itself. The wind begins to blow like a thunderstorm. Trees are broken and thrown through the air. A deafening scream echoes down to the small town. A great shadow flies overhead, blotting out the light of the stars. Vicky sees one of her maids with her phone in hand ripped away into the air before crashing into a wall. Vicky runs over and yanks the phone away, dialing the emergency services while abandoning the human.

"911, what's the emergency?"

"I know you aren't going to believe this shit, so I'm talking to whoever the fuck is also listening! Ghosts! Thousands of them! Trace this call and send in whoever the hell is responsible for keeping track of this! NSA, CIA, NBA. I don't care!"

The phone goes silent on the other end. Vicky drops the phone as they hurry into the town. The specters enter the area, phasing through wood, steel, and windows, the populace begins to stir. They scream and run out of their homes, fleeing into the night. Some attempt to fight off the spirits, only to be carved apart and disemboweled. Others pray for the aid of the divine before being silenced forever. The spirits have no mercy. They are poisoned and insane. Within the passing minutes the town devolves into anarchy. People attempt to burn the spirits with torches and gasoline, but the dead are unharmed. Vicky and her two slaves are at the outskirts of the town, running away and abandoning the rest of their people. They look down the road leading into town. Twenty black vans with tinted windows drive into the city. Fifty some agents step out of the vans and hurry into the battle.

They are armed with powerful weapons that Timmy, Vicky, and Trixie have never seen before in their lives. The agents have guns stolen from alien refugees and ancient swords blessed with divine magic. The secret soldiers set out to work, carving a path into the vengeful souls and sending them back to their graves. The rest of the agents escort the survivors away from the battle.

"What the hell is going on?!" Vicky shouts to the team of agents taking her and her lovers away.

"Ghost attack. We have to evacuate."

"Obviously. Why are they doing this?"

"Classified." the agent responds, not giving in to Vicky's threats. The agents begin escorting the remaining civilians into the black vans, taking them away from the battle. Timmy, Vicky, and Trixie sit in the back of one of the vans as it speeds away down the rural road. A woman with an emotionless stare and wearing sunglasses sits between two burly guards, keeping the three demons from trying to run. One of them is blonde with blue eyes while the other has brown bangs and brown eyes. He smirks slightly at the three demons.

"I'm Agent Simpson." the dull woman states flatly.

"What the hell happened back there?" Vicky asks.

"Ghosts. A lot of them."

"And what made those things?"

"That's classified. Don't worry. You won't remember this. And there aren't any side effects to the use of the memory wiper."

"No. I'm not forgetting this. Me or my brother and sister."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

Vicky growls at being defied. Then the brown haired guard whispers in his superior's ear. She glances at him before looking back to the three demons.

"You're eyes. Pink. That's not possible. Unless you aren't human."

Vicky tenses up like a cornered cat, subconsciously attempting to move back.

"Make sure they can't run."

"We didn't summon those ghosts." Timmy says. Vicky's gaze turns to him, angry at him speaking out of line.

"You didn't?"

"No. We saw it. It was a giant shadow… it… I've never seen anything like it. Just a giant shadow covering the sky."

"So, we have an attack by an army of ghouls, and the only ones unaffected are you three demons."

"We didn't do this. It was something else."

"So you have no idea what this was?"

Timmy cannot tell if the woman believes him or if she suspects him more than before. She gives no sign of her emotions, sounding almost like a machine.

"We don't. We were ready for bed when one attacked us."

"… Tell me, how were you transformed into a demon?"

The question catches Timmy off guard. The agent knows he still has human blood, not fully a creature of demonic power.

"I... I was changed when I was fourteen. This was a couple hundred years ago."

"Immortal, I take it?"

"Yeah. Or close to it."

"… What happened when you first saw these spirits?"

"We were ready for bed, me and my twerp and twerpette." Vicky says, taking back control of the conversation.

"And then they all came out of the forest. We ran. I called the police. You guys were fast. Really fast… this has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. You're smart. How old are you?"

"About the same as them."

Vicky rests her tired head on clasped hands. The agent is silent, no longer having any questions.

"So tell me, just what the hell is happening?" Vicky asks.

"You are correct in assuming this has happened before. We are doing our best to contain this. But there have been other supernatural occurrences. More than there've ever been… but we're almost to base. You won't remember this conversation so it's pointless to continue."

Vicky goes silent, allowing Timmy to speak.

"… There's a book at our mansion. I started reading it. It told Vicky how to give us demonic power. How to make us like her. I read a lot about these kinds of things. We knew it was real for a while and never told anyone else."

"… A book? What's the name of it?"

"Aldur's Secrets."

"You have that book? But it was stolen during the… you three. You stole that money. All those years ago."

"Uh, yeah."

The lady turns to her brown eyed subordinate, who takes out a radio, already knowing what his supervisor wants.

"Agent Wallach, tell the officers when they're finished to search the mansion on the hill for Aldur's Secrets."

"Yes sir."

"Sir?" Timmy says.

"Yes. My unit says it's a sign of respect, although I still think it's silly."

"So, uh, what else is happening?" Trixie asks.

"… I'll let you keep your memories. You could be helpful. And as for your question, a lot. Mostly spirits. For now, at least."

"This… has this ever happened before?" Timmy asks.

"Unknown. Hard to tell what's the myth and what's the truth. Humans tend to exaggerate. But we can link several mass spiritual outbreaks to Vlad Dracula and Genghis Khan. But nothing like this before."

The vehicle comes to a stop. The rescued civilians are escorted to a seemingly abandoned shack hidden within the forests. But within the shack they find a fully function military base. Soldiers, scientists, and supernatural entities with unworldly auras wait within, all ready to defend humanity. Agent Simpson takes the three demons away from the main group of civilians.

"So what do we do now?" Vicky asks.

"I'll have an agent escort you to an apartment in a neighboring town. You'll be able to go back home once we've assured the spirits have been sent back."

Vicky grumbles as the devils follow their capturer to a room filled with cots. Once the civilians have had their memories changed, Agent Simpson has the three taken to their temporary dwelling. The three sleep through the ride, exhausted by the night's events. They're escorted into an apartment with blue walls and a couch, a small kitchen and two beds. The mundane room derives a grunt out of Vicky, denied her comfortable existence.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"Until we're sure the area is secured."

"If even one piece of my mansion is out of place I'll gut the asshole who stole from me."

The armed guards roll their eyes, unafraid of Vicky's threats. They leave the three demons in the ramshackle home.

"Fuck. Lousy ghosts."

"Why have they attacked?" Trixie thinks aloud.

"Don't know. That big… shadow thing. That did something. Twerp, what the hell was that thing?"

"I've never read or seen anything like it. It's powerful, though. Powerful enough to raise the dead and make them animals… and I think it's going to get worse."

Vicky and Timmy attempt to readjust to a more mundane existence, denied the comforts of their home. Timmy has to relearn his cooking skills after being stagnant for so long. Vicky has to remember how to speak politely to her neighbors, an act that drives her mad and causes her to lash out at Timmy when they are alone. Trixie simply remains in the apartment, not willing to exert any effort beyond what is needed. After several agonizing months, they are finally allowed back into their home. Vicky spends the day searching the entire mansion. She looks through every single cupboard and closet, the cellar and the attic. Satisfied that nothing's been stolen, she walks over to the dining room. Trixie and Timmy bring out several plates of food, no longer having enough servants to bend to their every whim. Timmy and Trixie sit next to their angered lover.

"I hope they catch whatever's doing this." Trixie says.

"If I get my hands on it… I'll rip the bastard apart." Vicky says in a low whisper. Throughout the months, the world continues to change as they are powerless to stop it. While humanity remains unawares, the three demons become aware of the growing madness. Large tremors shake the Earth. Thought to be Earthquakes by the unawares, Vicky, Trixie, and Timmy realize that something is tunneling through the Earth's crust. The seismic quakes move out like veins through the continents, a network of massive tunnels designed by an unknown force. The government becomes desperate to maintain the masquerade hiding the supernatural. It declares martial law under the pretense of suppressing crime and arranges citywide blackouts. Timmy begins preparing for the battle he knows will come. He begins to practice using the full extent of his powers. He hunts creatures at night, using his mind to kill them. He harnesses his magic to manipulate his servants, using them like puppets. He begins learning how to change his shape, desiring to become strong enough to protect his master from any threat.

Forty-five years after the spirit uprising, the three receive a guest in the late hours of the night. Timmy and Vicky are in the kitchen, munching on crackers while Trixie watches the television in the living room. An old lady with greying hair and a stern face walks in, escorted by the butler.

"Who are you?" Vicky asks.

"Director Simpson. You remember me?"

"You're old." Vicky mutters as she stands up. She approaches the agent that tore her from her home all those years ago.

"And you're insane. No one's perfect."

Vicky chuckles slyly.

"You know, I think I like you… So why'd you come all the way back here?"

"I'm… I need a place to stay. No one knows I'm here."

"What happened?"

"I… we need to sit down."

Vicky walks over to the sofa and sits next to Trixie, watching reruns of old cartoons from when she was still human. Simpson sits on a chair, twiddling her fingers. Vicky can sense Simpson's changed nature. The once stone-faced woman is desperately trying to hide how unnerved she is.

"I… did you hear about the assassination at the opera last month?"

"Some guy got shot in the face. I take it that senator was one of your friends?" Vicky replies.

"Yeah… they kept something out of the report. The assassin was the executioner in the play. Possessed or a demon shape shifter, I don't know. He used a flint pistol. A real one. Distance was some thirty yards. The shot was one in a million at the distance. The killer just needed one."

"That wasn't a human."

"No… no it wasn't. So now our organization is in hiding. We've got untraceable phones to communicate. No one knows where the other is."

"So what else is happening?" Vicky asks.

"Those earthquakes? They appear to be focused around the Yellowstone caldera. The pressure from the super volcano is actually going down."

"So whatever is attacking, it doesn't want to destroy the Earth. It wants to conquer it."

"We believe… we believe that the ones responsible are the race of goblins. But something is leading them. They're advancing at a rate for greater than they should be."

"You do realize you won't be able to hide these things forever, right?"

"No. We can't."

"Then why keep trying? Why keep fighting? You must have been at this for hundreds of years. Seems pointless, don't you think?"

"No. We're not worried about spirits and devils and goblins. We're worried about the… lesser of our species. The goblins won't ruin us. The cults and lynch mobs will do that first. So that's why we keep them secret. Mostly for their protection. Because last time we all knew about them we tried to kill them all."

Vicky leans back against the couch, pulling Trixie and Timmy closer.

"It'll backfire." says Vicky.

"It always does. You think these things are just going to help you fix your massive fucking volcano and then stay underground and starve? They're going to start coming up. And then everything's going to shit if we aren't ready for them."

"I know. We tried to make peace… find a place to give them. But… whatever's leading them doesn't want peace. We've sent diplomatic forces down to the caverns. Their heads came back in the mail. One of them had a piece of paper with the message 'no refunds' written in blood on the packing slip."

Vicky laughs at the sick prank.

"At least they've got a sense of humor."

"Um… quite." Simpson mutters.

"Well, we can find a place for you. Just don't do old people things like smell like piss or talk about random bullshit and we'll get along."

"I won't be doing that. There's been a cure for dementia for quite a while now, if you hadn't realized."

"Oh. There has. Whatever. Anyways, Timmy, show her to her room." Vicky says while pointing to her pet lover.

"Yes, Vicky."

Timmy gives a polite bow to Vicky before escorting the agent to her new quarters. She stays in a guest room with a dome window, allowing her to view the pristine forest from within the comfort of the mansion.

"Why do you trust us?" Timmy asks, wondering why the high profile officer is staying with the three demons she once suspected were behind the spirit uprising.

"You aren't the kind of demon who enjoys this sort of stuff. I've been keeping tabs on you ever since I discovered your existence. Not the sort that enjoys bloodbaths and butchery. You and your friends simply want to be left alone… and this is the only place I know I won't be followed or spied on."

"Can't trust anyone?"

"No. No one… so… how'd you three get together? Apparently you were young." Simpson asks, trying to make conversation. Timmy closes the door and presses his back to it, looking at the frail human with cold pink eyes.

"Yeah… truth is I was twelve. And she liked to hurt me. Break me down. Treat me like a dog… like some toy to be used."

Director Simpson goes silent. The iron-willed woman is finally intimidated by Timmy's confession.

"She brainwashed you."

"… She did. I know it… but… I don't know why… I still need her. It's wrong, but I love her. She's… you'd call her evil. And a long time ago, I'd agree with you."

"Just… what the hell. This is wrong."

"I know… and I don't care anymore. She's a psychopath you should never cross… and I don't care."

"Just… why tell me?" the exasperated woman asks.

"Because you asked. And because if you tell anyone, then we'll expose you to whatever's underground."

Director Simpson remains silent, only giving a nod in response. She sees the alien nature of the three demons. How they've changed over the centuries, becoming unholy and monstrous despite their youthful, peaceful appearance. Director Simpson resigns herself to hiding with the monsters to avoid the greater threat. She communicates secretly with her subordinates, directing the operations to keep humanity in the dark and prevent the growing goblin host from assaulting the surface. And as the presence of the under dwellers grows, so too does the arrogance and madness of their unseen master.

The beast strikes against the human race in daylight. Whole buildings are massacred with the deaths blamed on terrorist attacks. High profile politicians and spiritual leaders are butchered in their sleep, the only sign remaining being their eviscerated organs scattered about the room.

Panic takes hold of humanity. Cults rise up all over the globe, praying for salvation from their various gods. Others pray to the demonic creature, believing humanity to be too corrupt to continue. And through it all, the three demons remain sloth-like and uncaring.

Timmy and Trixie lie together on a sofa in bathrobes. Simpson walks into the room and sits on the seat next to them, ignoring the demons in favor of speaking to one of her agents.

"Just… find out what the name of this thing is… yes… goodbye."

"What's happening?" Vicky asks, having snuck up on the commander of the government forces. The experienced agent doesn't flinch.

"Nothing that you would care about."

"Try me."

"No." Director Simpson dryly responds, not meeting eye contact with the pink eyed devil.

Vicky giggles at the insult before sauntering over to the couch at a slow pace. Minutes later, Simpson receives another message. She steps out of the room and goes for her private chambers.

"I don't know who's weirder. Us or her." Vicky says.

"I wonder what that was all about." Trixie replies.

"Don't know." Timmy mutters, relaxing into the embrace of his master. In a half hour, Simpson returns through the large, wooden doors. She stares blankly into space with bloodshot eyes. Her hands are at her side as she weakly holds the phone. It falls from her hand, bouncing slightly on the floor. She doesn't even realize what's happened.

"Get… get out." she mutters. Vicky stands and walks over to the old woman, grumbling at being ordered around.

"You think I'm taking orders from you?"

Director Simpson looks up at Vicky with sunken eyes. Vicky glares down at the broken woman, not caring in the slightest for Simpson's plight. Vicky sends Director Simpson away. Timmy follows the agent's leader while Trixie and Vicky take the phone and snoop through the messages, wondering what could have broken the steeled and battle-hardened veteran. They find a video sent only several minutes ago.

"Should we be watching this?" Trixie asks.

"Who cares? I want to know why she went all 'boo hoo hoo' on us."

Vicky plays the video. An emaciated goblin is in chains, brutalized and beaten by his tormentor. The tips of his fingernails have been pierced by razor needles. Patches of skin have been removed. But the creature remains defiant, glaring out at the area behind the camera. A man mutters inaudibly before walking into view. The goblin has its eyes on the interrogator the entire time.

"Are we going to play again?" the goblin asks weakly. The angry torturer begins beating the goblin. The already bruised creature takes its punishment without flinching.

"What is your master's name?! Who do you work for?!"

The interrogator uses a stun rod to electrocute the goblin. The beast remains silent. It simply stares into the camera lens. Then, after being beaten with a wooden bat, the goblin speaks.

"Thamiezel… my name… is Thamiezel."

"What is the name of your master?!"

"I have none… but myself… and it is Thamiezel."

The officer in the video begins to back away before a tentacle shoots out of the goblin's shoulder and slices him in half. The goblin body reforms into the shape of a man dressed in black. His skin is pale like the dead and his eyes glow with burning red. Thamiezel retrieves the phone from the dying man's pocket and walks out the door. The video changes to another view.

Hoarse, rapid breathing comes from behind the camera. The video shows the dead interrogator. Then the camera sweeps around, revealing the bloodbath that had happened moments earlier. Nearly fifty government agents are butchered. The bodies are delicately hung on meat hooks from the ceiling or flayed from head to toe. Some are simply gone, the only remnants being the large bloodstains on the walls. The macabre artwork reveals the insanity that drives the demonic beast. And then the devil Thamiezel speaks. He sounds as if his throat is in agony. His voice is harsh and cold, like the low rumble of a lion's growl.

"Look at that. Agent Jefferson died thirty-seven seconds after I removed his bottom half. He kept muttering his wife's name. Oh dear, I do hope she doesn't take the news too badly!"

The demon laughs psychotically.

"And look at Johnny over there. Can't really recognize him without the skin. And the head. His birthday was coming up next week. His mother was going to make him his favorite cake. Chocolate with strawberry sprinkles and a nice, pineapple glaze. Sad, really. Silver lining? More cake for me!"

More manic giggling emits from the monster before he speaks again.

"And this poor sap here… never had a girlfriend. Not for a lack of trying, mind you. Funny. He finally landed one online yesterday. But now he'll never know the wonders of love."

The video continues as the devil walks past the corpses. He singles out one body. The man's eyes are torn out, along with his tongue. His arms and legs have been removed and his head is scalped and bleeding out, revealing his brain. But he's still alive.

"And this fellow right here. This is your grandson, Thomas Dammar. After his parents died in that tragic plane crash, he moved in with you. He was only a kid. And even though you weren't always there for him, he still looked up to you. That's why he signed up with this agency. That's why he wanted to work with you. That's why he is here tonight. Say hi to your grandma, Tom."

The weakened agent mutters incoherently, begging for the madness to end.

"Oh hush, silly boy." Thamiezel says, rubbing the man's cheek affectionately. Then Thamiezel gouges in with his claws, ripping Tom's face clean off. The next half a minute shows Thamiezel devouring the body like a starved cannibal. He's ravenous, swallowing whole chunks of the man's skin, meat, and bone. He takes a line of intestine and slurps it up like a strand of pasta. He rips open the heart and lets the blood pour down his throat while splashes of red stain his face. Then the creature turns back to the dropped camera and picks it up. He speaks to the camera with only his blood covered fangs revealed.

"They're dead. Fifty two men and women all dead. And it's all because of you, Big Chief Simpson. Every single death is because of you. I wonder, how many have you sent to their deaths? How many others have been lost so you can continue to hide? A lot, I bet. Anyways, I need to get going. Hal Bunion's The Nether Chronicles is coming on and I don't want to miss it. Bye bye, you worthless dung beetle."

The last thing they see before the video ends is the face of the monster, hidden in shadows. Glowing red eyes and a smile from ear to ear with gleaming fangs stained in blood.

Vicky is silent. She sees the true nature of the monster. A creature that threatens the very foundation of her luxurious existence. A beast that would see the world turned to ash and laugh as it burns. A creature that she knows would never spare her life, nor the lives of her lovers. And yet, she is curious. Curious to the reasoning the monster could have for wanting to destroy everything. She grins slightly, entertained by the vile display put on by the powerful demon. She isn't afraid, but rather exhilarated. She wants to know exactly what this monster is going to do. Within the hour, Simpson and Timmy return to the room. Simpson falls onto an empty chair and stares into space.

"Where's my phone?" she whispers.

Vicky throws the phone into Simpson's lap. She picks it up, takes a deep breath, and prepares to continue her duty. She calls one of her closest allies, who has worked under her for years.

"Commander Wallach."

"Director Simpson. Your orders?"

"Keep your men away from Zeta Base Fourteen. The demon we are searching for is calling itself Thamiezel. It attacked and killed everyone."

"Yes… isn't that where-"

"Yes. My grandson… Stay away from there for forty eight hours. In the meantime, search for any information we have on the name of the demon. Try to find out exactly what it is and how to kill it. It can transform. It eats humans. Possibly for sustenance or simply because it wants to. It looks human but has red eyes, pale skin, and fangs."

"It… it sounds like it might be a vampire."

"No vampire I've ever seen or read about could do this. Except… Vlad… search the burial grounds of Vlad Tepes. If that little shit's back, he's a fool for thinking we don't have what it takes to stop him."

Timmy walks over to Director Simpson after she turns off the phone. He heard her mutter the name of the demon. The name that stirred him into studying the supernatural world.

"It called itself Thamiezel?"

"What?" Simpson mutters.

"I know who it is. I've heard his name before."

"What? How do you know?"

"We were attacked by a dream demon centuries ago. Thamiezel wanted to find us, but we scared it off."

"No dream demon could ever do this. Although one of them tried… I wonder."

"And it has a sister. A human."

"Then maybe she's still around… at least we have better leads now. I hope we can find this thing and put it down."

Vicky and Trixie are barely paying attention to Simpson's and Timmy's conversation, instead watching several movies from when they were young. The broadcast is disrupted before switching to a live news program featuring an interviewer discussing the renovations of a slum. Vicky flips through the channels, but finds the exact same thing on every station.

"What the hell? Is this thing glitched or something?" Vicky says. Timmy and Director Simpson don't hear her. They're watching the same exact video on the phone. Everywhere there is a screen, the same video is being played.

As the interviewer continues speaking with the construction workers, an explosion is heard in the distance. The camera darts to the right. The cause of the earthquake reveals itself. Armored black plates curved backwards like the spine of an ancient dinosaur breach the surface of the planet. The large, wreathing mass bulges out of the ground before going back down.

"What the fuck?" Vicky mutters. The dark form rises again, revealing the head of an ancient lizard. A creature that has not been seen on the surface of the Earth in thousands of years. It screams with a deafening roar that forces everyone to the ground, huddling in fear. Then the great monster speaks in its ancient tongue, delivering a message to the human race.

"URGHSHAZK URDA URLOKE ZAGHRA! URGHSHAZK THAMIEZEL, URGHZOG TERSA!"

All is silent in the room. Simpson stares at the screen, horrified as she sees all her power slipping away.

"What was that?" Vicky asks, looking over at the government commander.

"A dragon… one of the oldest…"

"And what the hell did it just say?"

"I know… I know what it said. 'Hail the savior, the Son of the Dragon. Hail Thamiezel, Lord of the World.'"

"It… it showed itself… it doesn't care." Vicky mutters, staring in disbelief.

"We lost." the old director says, unable to move from her seat. The masquerade protecting humanity is shattered.

The demons already see the signs of the changed world the day after. Several of their servants, once unbelieving in the supernatural, have begun to return to the superstitious ways of the old humanity. Their illusion of safety is utterly broken. Vicky is listening to the rambling of one of her servants as he cleans the floor.

"It's just… it's insane… this shouldn't be happening."

"No it shouldn't." Vicky says, ignoring the human.

"I… it was all bullshit. Everything I believed."

"You mean _didn't_ believe." Vicky says, turning to her servant with a cold glare that instantly silences him. And for the first time in his life, he begins to realize how strange Vicky's eyes are. How her pink eyes are not natural, nor ever were. The illusion protecting her is destroyed. Her servants begin whispering behind her back. They begin to realize that while Vicky claims to be descended from a long line of wealthy ancestors, no one has ever seen her family before, save for Timmy and Trixie.

As the weeks pass, chaos begins to spread. The cults build into the millions as the supernatural terror grows. Dragons burn whole cities. Goblins swarm up and attack in the open. Demons from the womb of Hell attack the military bases, stealing the weapons to inspect and build far more lethal tools with the goblin host.

Vicky stares at the television blankly all day and night, admiring the growing chaos from the comfort of her home. She's mesmerized by the growing evil. She watches for many hours, almost desiring to see Thamiezel's plan come to fruition. She only leaves to join Timmy and Trixie for dinner.

"Another village in Africa was attacked by werewolves. And some vampires were seen roaming Paris in the daylight. Funny. Thought they hated sunlight." Vicky says as her worried lovers look at her, realizing that she desires to see the new world of Thamiezel's designs.

"Vicky… we have to stop that thing." Trixie says.

"Maybe… maybe."

"It… it'll kill us all." Timmy adds.

"Perhaps… but then again…"

Vicky's train of thought is cut off by the doors flinging open. Simpson walks into the room, speaking with her closest ally on the phone.

"I don't care what the president says, Liam. You get that little prick to approve our new military branch."

"Yes, Commander Simpson."

"And get your ass over here. The townsfolk are blabbering about my roommates. If they find out, they're dead. The last thing we need is giving these shit brained cults more fuel for the fires."

"Literally and metaphorically, I assume."

"Yes. Now get the fuck going."

"Yes, sir."

"And stop calling me sir, you little shit."

"Sorry."

Simpson groans, knowing that she's losing control. Knowing that everything hangs in the balance. She sits down next to Trixie. The staff brings the food to the table. They serve as they always have. But they are watching. They are looking at Vicky, Trixie, and Timmy. Curious yet terrified. Vicky looks up at one of her servants, a meek man in his early twenties.

"What are you staring at?" Vicky asks, spewing venom with her harsh tone.

"You… you're…"

"I'm what? Getting irritated? Yes, because you're all ogling me like a bunch of horny bums! Fuck off!"

Vicky's screams send her servants fleeing. She turns back to her food and begins devouring it quickly.

"Damn… fucking shit… idiots." she mumbles between bites.

"They've discovered your secret. They know." Agent Simpson says. Vicky looks up from her plate and swallows a chunk of food.

"I know… we're going to get rid of them. Find some new workers… who was that on the phone?"

"Agent Wallach."

"You're quite open for being the head of a secret government conspiracy… well, not really 'secret' anymore."

"That isn't his real name. Besides, it's not like it matters anymore."

Vicky chuckles before taking another bite. After the meal, Timmy and Trixie return to their chambers. They both meet each other's eyes, worried about Vicky's growing curiosity.

"Timmy… how do we stop this thing?"

"We can't… we just can't…"

"We have to find a way… because I… we've done things… horrible things… but this… we can't do this… not even if Vicky wants us to."

"I… I know." Timmy says, not knowing if he can muster the strength to defy his master. Before they can decide, they hear screaming and shouting coming from down the stairs. They hear Vicky's voice scream in protest before being silenced. Timmy and Trixie run out of the room. They're grabbed by their own servants and dragged off.

"Let me go! Now!" Timmy shouts. A human with hollow eyes walks forward. He looks over the three demons and Director Simpson. Then he motions for his followers to take them out of their home.

"Let me go! We aren't with that demon!" Timmy shouts.

"Do not listen to the lies of the devil's servants." the cultist says as Timmy, Trixie, and Vicky are taken outside. Vicky begins lashing out with her demonic power, managing to kill several of the cultists by exploding their minds. But she is quickly overwhelmed by the swarm from the town below. They stab and cut her body up, weakening her. Vicky growls, looking up into the eyes of the cult leader.

"You… I made this town… I made your homes! I made this place what it is! And this is how you repay me?!"

"Bring them to the fire."

"No!" Timmy shouts before his mouth is gagged.

"Silence these demons, or their words will influence you."

Timmy, Trixie, Simpson, and Vicky are silenced by the mob. As they are carried down the hill, they watch as the mob, armed with torches, begins to burn their mansion. Their home for three centuries is set ablaze as the demons are taken into the heart of the city. Vicky and Simpson are dragged towards the pyre as a priest prays in Hebrew for the victory of humanity. Timmy and Trixie are chained together, forced to watch as the others are sent to their deaths. The priest gazes up into the sky, along with his followers. He speaks in English as his servants chant praise for their divine master.

"We pray for salvation from God. We pray for salvation for these demons. Let them be cleansed by fire."

Vicky growls and lashes out, but is powerless against the humans. Timmy and Trixie watch as their lover is chained to the pyre. The priest takes a torch in hand. He prepares to set fire to Vicky, driving Timmy to cry out in desperation. He struggles against his bonds, ripping away from the mob before being smacked on the back of the head.

A tall figure approaches from the back, pushing through the chanting crowd. He aims his pistol at the sky, shooting into the air and silencing the crowd. He punches the priest and takes out a second gun, aiming for anyone who comes close.

"I am Agent Liam Wallach of the Society of Tempest. Return to your homes. I'll deal with these four. If you do not comply, I _will_ use lethal force."

"You would defend these whores of Satan?!"

"He's one of them!"

"Burn him!"

The mad crowd corners the agent, seemingly ready to kill him. A harsh wind blows through the mob. They shiver and cower away. The mob is dispersed temporarily by the cold wind as Wallach cuts the ropes binding Vicky and Simpson. He hurries over to the cultists holding Timmy and Trixie. The mob puts knives to their throat. Wallach simply doesn't care, running over and punching one of the cultists in the face while smashing his head into the other, knocking them out cold. He drags Timmy and Trixie away from the growing chaos as Director Simpson takes one of Wallach's pistols.

"Thank God for the wind." Vicky mutters. Agent Wallach approaches his superior, lifting the tired woman up and helping her stand.

"I'm sick of this shit." she mutters. Wallach laughs before turning his gaze on the cult.

"You know, Simpson, I think I like you."

"Keep it in your pants and help me deal with these animals."

"Not like that. I mean, I'm just fond of you, that's all."

The two agents take aim at the crowd as they close in. Director Simpson and her underling fire at any who approach. Vicky picks up the two knives used to harm Trixie and Timmy and charges into the crowd, slashing and tearing at them as her demonic aura begins to return.

"You fucking shits! I made you! I made this town! You'd be in the poorhouse covered in your own shit if it weren't for me! FUCKING DIE!"

"She's a funny one." Wallach says. Timmy looks up at him.

"Hey. Have we met before?" Timmy asks.

"Don't remember. Have I threatened to kill you before?"

"No time for games. Where's the backup?" Simpson says as two more cult members approach from behind. She turns around and fires two shots. Two bodies fall to the ground, earning a sadistic smirk from Wallach.

"Figured I was more than enough."

After the people have been scared off by Vicky's rampage, Agent Wallach looks up at the sky. Timmy looks up at the brown haired man. He recognizes that face. The face of the vampiric king.

"It's… you." Timmy mutters, earning a deranged smile from Thamiezel.

Agent Wallach sends a dark shadow across the ground, stretching out to encompass the entire city. He slowly devours all within. Cults and innocents. Young and old. They become a part of his power. Simpson aims her weapon at the dark king Thamiezel. He rips it from her hand with a tendril that snaps her gun in two.

"What did you do with Agent Wallach?!" Simpson shouts. Thamiezel chuckles arrogantly. He approaches his human enemy.

"Really. You hadn't noticed? I'm surprised someone of your intellect couldn't figure it out. I mean, you are fairly paranoid with who you trust. Then again, riddles probably weren't a game you participated in. For instance, take the name Liam and Wallach. Fairly ordinary names. But remove the L and put the rest behind Wallach."

Timmy and Simpson begin to back away from the tall monster. He looks away, almost ignoring them as he rambles on about the game he played.

"Now you're thinking, why does my name spell Wallachia, Realm of Dracula? And then you take my middle name, Smithey. But for a time, S and Z were the same. I hid in plain sight. I was your understudy. I went to your nephew's birthday with you. I played with your grandchildren when they were young. Now that… that is funny."

Thamiezel bares his fangs. And then Director Simpson does something he doesn't expect. She slaps him. He stares in shock at her. Then he begins smiling. He giggles slightly while rubbing his cheek.

"Pain… is beautiful."

"I trusted… you."

"You trusted a lie, my friend. And now it's time to pay the piper."

Thamiezel lunges for the agent, diving into her neck and ripping out chunks of flesh and meat, which he swallows. Vicky and Trixie stare at the demon as he eats and drinks his fill. He stands, covered in blood, and begins walking away while whistling a happy tune.

"It's you." Timmy mutters.

"Yes. It's me. You're welcome."

"You… the dream demon."

Thamiezel halts in place. He then twirls around and comes walking back.

"You and her…"

"… Her? No idea what you're on about. Are you sure those humans didn't hit you in the head?"

Vicky, stubborn as a mule, approaches the demon. She growls at the creature, lashing out in anger at having her home burned by the monster.

"You and that sister of yours. Mella, Bella, or some dumb shit like that. So what happened to the little bitch?"

Thamiezel chuckles as his crimson eyes meet her pink irises.

"You… now I remember you three. Still here, after all this time. And if I recall, you tried to butcher my sister… time to scream."

Thamiezel lunges for Vicky, grabbing her head as she punches him in the guy. He laughs psychotically as Trixie and Timmy charge him. He effortlessly throws them off, sending them through several buildings with his unnatural strength. His tentacles begin to bore into Vicky's mind.

"I want you to know… the true meaning of suffering. You think you've felt pain? You think you can understand agony? You haven't felt true pain. A sociopathic monster like you couldn't understand… but now you will."

Thamiezel tears into Vicky's mind. He begins to repair the damaged synapses and neuron networks that made her what she is. She begins to feel emotions she's never felt before. Pain, fear, sorrow, and love. And Regret. The knowledge of her actions drives her mad, screaming and crying out as Thamiezel's probes move deeper into her mind, allowing her to feel the full brunt of humanity. She curls up like a baby, crying and shivering at the alien emotions. She realizes exactly what she is. A monster who tortured a small boy and broke his will to survive. Thamiezel's dark power rips open the layers of her mind, picking away at her shell of heartlessness. He peels back the shield of heartlessness and finds the source of her power, a pink gem embedded in part of her left eye. Thamiezel rips the tiny shard out of her eye and begins walking away, all but forgetting the ruined lives behind him as he investigates the gem. Timmy runs up to the vampiric prince and falls at the vampire's feet.

"Put her back… please."

Thamiezel turns around, looking down at the small demon. The vampire grins in amusement at the insignificant creature.

"Why? She never truly loved you the other way. She's a sociopath who wanted to fuck you. Nothing more."

"I… I love her. I love her how she was… my master… my owner… and I want it back. I want _her_ back. Please… please."

Thamiezel chuckles at the pitiful creature. He slides a cold fingernail along Timmy's chin, pulling his head up. He looks into the eyes of the sad boy.

"You… are amusing… I was sure I was going to butcher you… but now… I think I'll keep you around. You might be useful."

Thamiezel's fingers transform into strands of darkness. They move past Timmy and slither their way into Vicky's cerebrum. He damages her mind, ripping apart the synapses and scattering the brain matter. He destroys her humanity, allowing her demonic will to resurface. She is returned to the monster she once was. Vicky stops crying and instead becomes angry. She growls and lunges for Thamiezel. His torso becomes a cloud of smoke that Vicky passes through, unable to harm him. She attacks again, focusing her demonic power on a single point in his skull. She bursts his head open. Blood spatters the ground as Thamiezel's body falls. She stares in disbelief. The nigh unstoppable vampire, the one who desires the destruction of all things, lies broken on the pavement. And then the body, despite the broken head, stands up. A gurgling sound echoes from the hole in Thamiezel's throat. The blood bubbles and splatters as the vampire walks forward, offering a hand to Vicky. Then his face reforms, smirking obnoxiously at Vicky.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget my face. You're a feisty one, Victoria Valentine. I could use someone like you."

"You'll ruin everything!"

"I've seen inside your head. Don't pretend to care. You're curious. You want to keep your mansion, but you also want to see what happens when the world becomes mine. The world that is to come. Serve with me and I will not harm your little pets. I may even offer you and them greater power. Defy me and you will have nothing."

Vicky approaches the vampire. The great evil that threatens her world. And for many minutes, she's silent. Contemplating which road she will take. To join with or fight against the great evil. To keep her luxury, or to become greater. To become a monster that towers over the human race. Something that has stirred in her black heart for many years. Her scowl turns into a dark grin.

"It is done." Thamiezel says. He grabs Vicky's hand and seals the bargain as Trixie and Timmy stare in horror. They say nothing. They don't move from their place. They are stunned by Vicky's choice, unable to react. Thamiezel giggles at their dumbfounded expressions before speaking to his newest servant.

"There is a goblin tunnel in the woods to the north of you. You will find my soldiers waiting for intruders. Speak this phrase to them. 'I am the servant of the night. A herald of the end. Zazomar Dracula.' Now fuck off. I have a meeting with the council of ruling vampires."

Thamiezel transforms into a cloud of thunder and ash and flies off, leaving his three servants behind. Vicky, instead of fear, feels exhilarated. She sees in this promise of power what she's always enjoyed. Dominion over subjects. Slaves that cater to her every whim. And now, under Thamiezel's reign, she can have hundreds of slaves. Thousands, millions, all bowing down to her. She drags Timmy and Trixie towards the forest, marching into the wild bush.

"Vicky…" Timmy mutters.

"Are you questioning me, twerp?"

"I… no… never."

Timmy is ashamed, realizing he cannot stand against his master, even as she prepares to aid the monster Thamiezel in destroying the Earth.

"Good… it's time for some changes around here. And you two are coming along."

Trixie gives Timmy a worried glance as Vicky continues moving, driven by ambition and hate. Timmy looks down, too ashamed to face either of his lovers. Trixie and Timmy follow Vicky down into the caverns of the Earth, where they will soon rise again as creatures of the armies of Thamiezel, ready to burn down the world they once held dear. Vicky laughs the entire way.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride!"


End file.
